The Broken and Fixed
by Frosty Brit
Summary: When Pitch kept Jack's staff to show his victory off to the guardians, it set in motion Torture and Nightmares for Jamie Bennett, but when Jack retuns, he finds himself falling for the one who saved him, but will Jack ever feel the same as him? And what will the other Guardians make of it? OP!Jack X Jamie (BenneFrost)
1. Chapter 1: Free at Last

**What if Pitch kept Jack's staff after trapping him in Antarctica? ( it will be my default pairing of BenneFrost, so Yay for BenneFrost!)**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Rise of the Guardians!**

**Chapter One: Freedom… At Last!**

* * *

**(In Front of the Bennett House)**

The Sleigh crashed down and the reindeer ran off, North shouting after them, he looked around, the child was in his room and safe, then he saw it, Pitch's dark sand cloud floating down,

"Ruddy Hell, where's Snowflake when you need him?" Bunny asked jumping up and the Two remaining Guardians looked at him,

"We need to protect the last light" Tooth called as they nodded, then Pitch's cloud began to descend until he was right in front of the Guardians,

"Look at you all, so pathetic and Weak…. So easy to just squash" Pitch smiled,

"Just you try it Pitch!" Bunny called,

"Aww, does someone want a scratch behind the ears?" Pitch asked, "Or Maybe you'd prefer the safe as your little friend Jack had"

"What have you done with him?" Tooth asked,

Pitch withdrew something from inside his robes, "When alone, he was very easy to dispose of", with that he threw down the two broken halves of Jack's staff,

"No" North's eyes widened as he saw the staff, proof that Jack had been beaten.

"now what? All Your plans have failed, you best warrior slain. So what do you do now?" Pitch asked,

"Now?" North asked, "Now is no different, we still guard Child"

Little did the Guardians or Pitch notice the little brown haired boy watching the Guardians, Sophie's standing next to him,

"Snowflake!" Sophie called, Jamie looked up and saw the blizzard of Darkness that had been unleashed upon the world…..

* * *

**(8 Years Later)**

Jamie awoke looking around groggily, now 18 his hair was long and unkempt, his brown eyes stained with 8 years of torture and Mental manipulation, but he held strong, at the end of every day he knew the Guardian's would still be there, arms opened wide.

Though the Guardians had tried to fight Pitch, they'd been defeated and Pitch had tried to wipe Jamie's belief out of him, through both Nightmares and Torture, but as much as he tired, Jamie's belief never waved, for he knew the Guardians were real, he'd seen them every day for 8 years.

But today was the Anniversary of the Guardians defeat, and Pitch (And all his dark allies) would be holding their party, the Guardians all sat looking at two pieces of wood, it looked like a Sheppard's Crook but was snapped in two,

"Who's was that?" Jamie asked after years of wondering,

"The Staff?" North asked, looking it over once more, Moonlight shining on it.

"Yeah, it seems to mean something to you all" Jamie replied,

"The Staff belonged to Jackson Frost" Tooth replied a tear falling down her check,

"Jack Frost?" Jamie asked, frowning,

"Bringer of snow and Snow Days" Bunny replied, looking at Jamie,

"What happened to him?" Jamie asked,

"Eight years ago, Pitch escaped, we recruited Jack to help, he agreed and we started to work as a unit, until Sandy was killed, and Easter came along, Jack returned…. Your… sister to her room and was then tricked by Pitch, into being delayed, all the eggs were smashed and Baskets were destroyed" Tooth explained, "Bunny Blamed Jack and he flew off, after that we don't know, all we know is Pitch destroyed him, taking his staff as a trophy"

"So… he was real?" Jamie asked,

"As real as the rest of us" Bunny replied, "Still can't believe that it was my fault"

"It wasn't you, It was Pitch" North replied, "And when I get my swords back I'll…."

"You'll what?" Came the high cold voice of Pitch Black, "Drop them again, no-one believes in you… and no-one ever will again"

"So to what do we owe this pleasure?" North asked, spitting out the words,

"I thought you might like to know, Mother Nature, Natura, has been captured, now there is only one being left to fight me, The Man-In-The-Moon" Pitch replied smiling widly as a lone figure was dragged inside, then thrown within,

"Ah what a grand age this is, the Great Darkness of the world" Pitch smiled walking off, then the five in the cell heard it, Manny's voice,

_Your Freedom will come at the fourth Knock._

"Did…. Did you just hear?" Tooth asked,

_He come with the Vengeance of a storm, the wind at his back, the power of a thousand nights planning at his fingers…._

"I Wonder who it could be?" Natura asked, "Maybe Manny found the strength to create another Immortal"

"No… the Answer is inside the statement, can any spirit past or present control the Wind?" Jamie asked,

"Nature spirits can" Natura replied, "Each control a different wind, East wind is the wind of Change, autumns wind. The South wind is the wind of heat, Summers Wind. The West Wind is wind of rebirth, springs wind. And The North Wind is the Wind of Cold, Winters Wind"

"So which could it be?" Jamie asked,

"Which can Conjure a Storm?" North asked,

"Err, Winter can Conjure snow and Lightning storms" Natura replied.

"So Manny has found a re… new Jack?" Tooth asked,

"A Replacement?" Natura asked,

"There could never be one, Jack was unique in everyway" Bunny replied, "He will never be replaced"

Outside in the snow, a lone figure stood smiling, soon he'd have his revenge…. Pitch had done this, hurt and killed so many, now was the time for his revenge,

"C'mon Baby Tooth, we've got work to do" The Voice came in cold, as the power he wielded, they both walked off, preparing to face Pitch when the time came.

* * *

**(9 PM: Pitch's Party)**

The Guardians were (Once again) Chained to the wall in the once grand Globe room. Pitch's allies in darkness walking around, occasionally kicking them but otherwise ignoring the once great Guardians, but right in the centre of the hall (Tied to a slab of stone), was Jamie, he could see the sneering faces and hear the hurtful whispers. But today was different, he could feel cold, feel a storm the likes of which had never been seen before.

He then heard it the storm had exploded Outside, the wind slammed the windows, Frost exploding around the room, covering ever surface.

BOOM!

Was that a Knock?

BOOM!

That was definably knocking, but who would dare stand against Pitch?

BOOM!

Three, only more….

BOOM!

That Made Four! Jamie could hardly hold in a smile as the Door was blasted into pieces, a bright white light shrouding a figure that walked inside, Jamie noticed the Frost had completely covered Jack Frost's staff and it seemed to be shaking, despite to escape the case it had been laid within, seeming to want to return to its Masters hand once more, the Guardians all sat there looking as stunned as Pitch as the Figure walked inside, a small fairy sitting clearly on his shoulder, a Golden box held in one hand as he stretched the other forth and the staff flew into his grasp.

"I Trapped you!" Came Pitch's Panicky Voice,

"Not Well enough it seems" Came a male voice, it made Jamie think of all the fun he'd had as a child, all the snowball fights, Igloo's, Sledding and Laughter he'd shared with his friends.

"No Matter, you cannot hope to fight me" Pitch replied drawing forth an army of Nightmares to fight by his side, the Figure in the doorway looked around,

"Hm, you think this can hold me Pitch?" The figure asked, floating into the air as Lightning seemed to crash from his staff, a bolt hitting each of the nightmares turning them into dust and then the dust floated to his side, forming into a tornado, from which a lone figure emerged, golden hair and eyes finding everything,

"Sandy!" North called smiling, As the Guardians all laughed and Sandy created his dream whips before looking at the figure and creating a snowflake above his head in dream sand,

"Yeah, its me Sandy, sorry about the…. Incident" The Figure replied,

Sandy sighed and sent waves of Dream sand out of the window, and Jamie turned to face the Guardians, noticing how they seemed to grow in power, Tooth started flying around and North stood up pulling at the chains.

Pitch looked around, his allies were fleeing, he was alone, the lights on the globe had started to re-ignite, and the Figure was walking towards him, staff in hand,

"You can't fight fear!" Pitch called in desperation,

"Watch me" The Figure replied summoning a bolt of ice that went shooting straight at Pitch, who dodged and ran forward, the two now in a deadly duel of skill and Luck.

Jamie looked up at the Chains, he was still trapped and if the duelling pair came much closer then he'd most likely get hit from one of the attacks.

Then he saw it, Pitch got hit by one of the attacks, sending him backwards and the figure walked forwards, Jamie unsure of the Figures aim, stayed still. He watched as the figure rasied the staff and then fire a bolt of ice at the chains, setting Jamie free.

"Who…. Who are you?" Jamie asked looking up into brilliantly blue eyes

"Wait, you can see me?" The Figure asked and Jamie nodded, his eyes asking the question his lips dared not,

"No one's ever seen me before" The figure replied, Jamie could now make out stark white hair on top of the Figures head,

"Really?" Jamie asked as the Figure nodded,

"Name's Jack Frost" The fi- (Screw it), Jack stood up and the light around him died out, the Guardians all gasping and cheering, Jack walked swiftly over to them and smashed the chains, releasing the Guardians, who all gave Jack a bear hug while Jamie watched Sandy slamming Pitch around the Globe room.

Jamie stood up and nearly tripped until he felt a pair of strong arm holding him up, looking up he saw yet again the blue eyes, so full of warmth and Joy, Jamie did what felt natural to him, he pulled Jack into a hug, his way of thanking the Immortal teen for freeing him.

He then felt the same strong arms rap around him, hugging him back. Jamie then looked up and noticed something, he'd always felt attracted to guys but he'd never nearly swooned before one before, until now, Jack Frost was HOT!

He hadn't ever seen anyone who looked quite like him, his feature's so amazingly crafted you'd think him made of diamond. His ice hair seemed to fall where it pleased and his eyes, sparkled, with both Mischief, Happiness and great-loneliness.

After a while Jamie decided to break the embrace, he stood up and started to walk, Jack standing alone, the Guardians walking closer to him,

"So Jack…. Tell us, Why so long?" North asked.

"Well…."

* * *

**AND SCENE, **

**Mwahaha!**

**Anyway I'm in a grump, no Oscar Nomination (As Far as I know) For RoG, Yet we (Awesome pep's have already beaten so many Old films in Stories (Inc: How to Train, Shrek, Kung Fu Panda, All the 007 Films and Avatar, in just over a month) think its amazballs. **

**A/N: Must Get Jack to deal with my Beta, keeps Changing my work…. ., But anyway if you enjoyed Chapter One, then please let me know, **

**But as usual, Flames will be frozen by Jack and then blown to bits by Jamie.**


	2. Chapter 2: Family Matters

**Well I'm back…. But seriously Nine Reviews? AMAZING! Thanks everyone :)**

**Here's chapter Two for all of you.**

**Chapter Two: Family Matters.**

* * *

"Pitch locked me in the Antarctica, he trapped me and Baby Tooth, so that we couldn't escape, I tried everything, the wind couldn't reach us, I could hardly use any of my powers without my staff and it was so cold, we managed to make a small hole in the wall where we were protected from the weather and as time went on, the hole grew bigger and we managed to reach the surface, by this point I called the wind and we flew here" Jack told them, looking around at them.

Jamie looked At Jack and smiled slightly, Once again, Jack looked amazing, Jamie could see the moonlight shining off of his hair and making it gleam.

After a few more minutes talking, Jack and Tooth flew off, to try and see if they could find Jamie's family, thought they held little hope as they knew many people had been killed during Pitch's reign, while Sandy floated around weaving dreams as he went, Bunny headed off to try and see what state the Warren was in, leaving him and North alone.

"How you feeling?" North asked Jamie who looked up,

"I've been worse" Jamie shrugged, stopping as it made his shoulders ache.

"Hungry? Thirtsy? Sleepy?" North asked,

"All three" Jamie replied, a small smile appearing as North laughed,

"Egg Nogg and Cookies all round then!" North boomed as they walked around, North tapped a door open and started to make Cookies and Egg Nogg, passing the first plate and cup to Jamie,

"Thanks" Jamie smiled as he bit into the cookie, enjoying the sweet after many years of tasteless food.

"No Problem my boy, you deserve best food in world after all this!" North called smiling, as he sat in front of Jamie, tucking into a cookie,

"North, is there any hope for finding my family?" Jamie asked,

"Slim chance, but chance none the less!" North replied.

"Thanks North, For everything, I'm gunna miss you when this is all over" Jamie told North with a sad smile,

"Why, are you going somewhere?" North asked

"Why?" Jamie asked,

"Well you welcome to stay here, at Warren or Tooth Palace" North replied gesturing around the room.

"I… I Can stay here?" Jamie asked,

"Of course, you are like Son to me, you stay here as long as you want!" North smiled, patting Jamie on the back.

"Thanks" Jamie smiled,

"Now, I think I take you to your room, da?" North asked, looking at the Bags under Jamie's eyes.

"Yeah…." Jamie nodded, following North as they walked towards some of the rooms, there sat six doors, four painted in all different colours, Red, Green, Gold and Pink. There were two plain door one of which was labelled,

_Jamie_

North bid Jamie a good sleep and walked off, Jamie opened the door to find a bedroom, not unlike his own back when he was 8, the décor was the same and there seemed to be some toys dotted around on the floor, he walked over to the bed and collapsed down, noticing how soft It was he instantly fell asleep, a dream of happier times.

Out in the middle of the hall North stood looking at Jack and Tooth, Jack had his hood pulled up

"We could only find their graves, all three of them" Tooth replied,

"That is bad, he lost whole family now" North replied, "But he stay here, with us"

"Us?" Tooth asked,

"Me, Elves, Yeti's and Maybe certain winter spirit" North smiled as his eyes fell on Jack.

"What?" Jack asked looking up at them,

"You stay here" North gestured around, "Help Jamie get through problems"

"Why would I be any better than anyone else?" Jack asked,

"You have something very special inside, and I think Jamie thinks very highly of you" North smiled and Tooth noticed something in his eye, a sort of special twinkle that meant he was up to something, but didn't dare question him in front of Jack.

"And you are a Guardian" Tooth smiled, patting Jack on the back.

"Am i?" Jack asked,

"Jack, you stood up to Pitch, beat him single handily, resurrected Sandy and Freed us all" North listed, "What does not make you guardian?"

"But I Ruined Easter… and got Sandy Killed. Plus all I've done before, I'm not a guardian" Jack replied,

"Jack. We wipe slate clean, you are on nice list now" North smiled to him, "But now we need to tell Jamie"

"I'll do that" Tooth told them, "The Guardian of Memories and all that"

With that Tooth floated off, leaving Jack and North alone,

"Will you take Oath now Jack, to make it official?" North asked, and Jack nodded, ready to swear his life to protecting Jamie and other kids like him, though he realised, there were no kids like him, he was special…. Wait… was Jack developing a crush on his first believer?

No he couldn't be… he pushed these thoughts to the back of his head as North continued.

As Tooth fluttered into the room she saw Jamie was lying awake on the bed, looking out of the window,

"Hey Jamie" Tooth called in a soft voice,

"There not here are they?" Jamie asked,

"No" Tooth replied,

"There dead aren't they?" Jamie asked,

"Yeah…." Tooth replied

Tooth could now hear sobbing from Jamie, she flew over to him and tried to give him a one handed hug, however Jamie pulled back,

"Leave me alone Tooth" Jamie told her, and she nodded,

"Get some rest Jamie, please" Tooth told him as she left.

* * *

Later that night Jack was walking around the globe room, looking at the lights, until he heard a sound breaking the silence.

Whimpers.

Whimpers of fear.

Whimpers of Fear, coming from Jamie's room.

Jack instantly jumped into action, he flew forward towards Jamie's room and opened the door and walked inside, he could tell what was happening.

Jamie was having a nightmare.

Jack didn't know what to do, so he did all he could think off, he placed on arm around Jamie and lay next to him, Jamie swiftly buried himself into Jack's chest and calmed at once, falling into a happier dream.

Jack looked down at the young believer, smiling slightly. He drifted off to sleep unaware of Sandy watching, he'd come to check to see what was wrong with the young believer, and had seen Jack calm him.

This made him smile, both Jamie and Jack had found someone that could always be there for them, each other.

* * *

**Scene!**

***Author is slamming head onto desk* **

**THIS TOOK ME 7 HOURS TO WRITE! **

**Beta: See you next time (I'll try and make sure Frosty doesn't hurt herself)**

**Author would like to reach 15 reviews for the next Chapter.**


End file.
